poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Body Building/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. story begins at Super Hero High Ryan F-Freeman: I hope I can have Ryagio helping me, Adagio. Adagio Dazzle (in Britney’s voice): I hope so too, Ryan. I look so hopeless as Adagio Dazzle without him. Ryan F-Freeman: at his hands Whoa! My hands are like claws but, I'm not Brainstorm right now. Sci-Ryan: Mine too. I wonder if you change into Ryagio. Ryan F-Freeman: Let'a see. to Ryagio Dazzle Ryagio Dazzle: Is that better for you, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle (in Britney's voice): That's better, now I can sing with you. Sci-Ryan: Cool. out some LEGO bricks and build a CD player Any songs you could sing? Adagio Dazzle (in Britney’s voice and Adagio’s voice): Master of your fate! Sci-Ryan: Perfect. I wonder why you got Adagio's voice, Britney? Adagio Dazzle: I guess you can say, I have a split voice skill that I learned from Sci-Ryan: Cool. I know you do. to Batgirl and friends Evil Ryan: Hey, Batgirl! Batgirl: Hey, guys. Evil Ryan: I wonder if Connor see me like this. My arms and legs are like LEGO versions of General Grievous. Crash Bandicoot: And where is Evil Anna? Evil Anna: I’m here. I guess Blynata Dusk is cute as Sonata. Blythe Baxter: You think that name is cool, Evil Anna? Evil Anna: Yep. Crash Bandicoot: It won't be wired like Britney turning into Neat Freak, Man Hands and the Human Tornado while Ryan turning to Shiverjack, Eclipso and Aggregor. Sci-Ryan: That is wired. Maybe Ryan is a double spy like Britney. I knew he is better then Morro and Connor. Connor Lacey: Yep. Cody Fairbrother: Hmm. Let me see. his hand on Connor's arm and his eyes turn white to the episode "Virtual Stranger" Evil Ryan: Ok. Is Sam's seeing things or is it Ryan changing into Eclipso, Aggregor and Shiverjack? Matau T. Monkey: My Master is a double spy like Britney. I knew it. Bertram T. Monkey: gasps The WOOHP virtual training helmet. It must have rigging while Ryan wears it like Britney. Sam: You're right, Bertram. It must have short-circuited when Ryan has spilled the glass of water to the virtual hemet. I bet that downloaded the villains into him. Crash Bandicoot: Great, these virtual villains are controling him like a puppet. Aggregor: You and Connor Lacey have messed up my plans for the last time! Neat Freak: He's right. change to Man Hands and ShiverJack Man Hands: Now, It's time to crush you.. Shiverjack: Put you on ice... then change to the Human Tornado and Eclipso Eclipso: Make you into shadows. Human Tornado: And blow you away for good. swipes her hand a breeze hits our heroes. Eclipso and Human Tornado turn to Ryan and Britney Britney: And Nobody will be able to stop us. Ryan F-Freeman: And revenge will be ours for the realms. evilly change to ShiverJack and Neat Freak ShiverJack: But, first. Neat Freak. Mind if you give Man Hands a Manicure? Neat Freak: You're right, ShiverJack. These fingernails are filthy! change to Man Hands and Aggregor Man Hands: Nobody touches my beautiful hands! Aggregor: That's right! change to Human Tornado and Eclipso Human Tornado: Oh, you're just full of hot air. Eclipso: Yeah. Like Lena, purple always be my colour. Connor Lacey You know that, Lacey? ends and Cody's eyes turn to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. So, these three villains controlled my brother? Connor Lacey: Used to. Sci-Ryan: Wow. As Eclipso, Ryan is like a queen of Gem World. What is Gem World? Connor Lacey: Eclipso's homeworld. I think Ryan won't turn me into his follower when he was Eclipso. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts